


A Galarian Nobility Scandal in Five Parts

by Hootax



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU, M/M, Sibling Incest, dubcon, human trafficking ment, just think of all the period media you know and put it together, period fic, slightly yandere leon, which period it is i have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hootax/pseuds/Hootax
Summary: A short au fic in which Hop's family attempts to give him off to a Galarian Judge in exchange for a dowry. Hop has little choice in the matter, but there is one person who might be able to bail him out - someone who seems too willing to do so.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Language patterns and period culture are all over the place. Whatever you're imagining is probably true.

At some point during his coming-of-age pilgrimage, Hop from the noble family Barre caught the eyes of a Judge in Rose's court who was willing to give the Barre family a handsome sum of money in return for Hop. Not his service or his name, just Hop. To do with however he pleased. Such arrangements were dreadfully commonplace amongst their class. It wasn't as binding as a marriage and it was difficult to decline, considering the Judge's position. The idea was posited and a hearing was held.

Hop could do nothing other than sit while these two noble families discussed his fate. He was young and well educated, but he had no leverage to secure himself. He wasn't accomplished and held no job or position in government. Ultimately forgettable and...unwanted.

Well...Almost unwanted. There was the matter of his older brother to consider. Leon Barre was a Champion in...just about everything, though he was most well known for his skill in the hunt and his position in the Ministry for International Relations.

Hop was well aware of just how Leon _wanted_ him. It was barely a secret. Hop had seen the way Leon looked at him now that he'd grown into a pretty young thing - more beautiful than handsome. It was the same reason the Judge wanted him. They looked at him as they would a particularly tender steak. And Hop was a virgin, which had more to do with property and possession than it did purity, but it still fetched a high price.

It was while the families were negotiating the price that Hop became desperate. This was no jest. Leon was the only one who might have argued, but he was away on a long trip.

With no one else to fight for him, he was free prey. He realized there was only one chance he had - one person with the position to protect him.

In a wild gamble, Hop called for their attention and announced that he couldn't be sold as he was already taken. A murmur fell over the hearing and the Judge demanded to know who he was promised to.

With tears in his eyes and his throat full of resignation, Hop said, "It is my brother. I am Leon's lover. It is him I belong to."

Of course, it was a scandal, but not a rare one. Just about every noble family had a pair of incestuous lovers. But that was how Hop came to be seated on the end of the large bed in Leon's room with a roaring fire in the hearth and a storm beating against the window, waiting for Leon to be done with his bath after returning from his hunting trip.

It felt like an eternity before the door to the bed-chamber opened to admit Leon with his damp mane of hair tied back and a loose shirt over trousers.

Well, at least his older brother was more handsome than the Judge, Hop thought, uneasily.

Leon's gaze fell on him immediately and his eyebrows rose. "Ah, good. Here's my little 'lover' now."

"You sent for me and I came," Hop said with his gaze on the floor.

"Of course I did. Imagine my surprise when I returned home to the news that you were promised to me." Leon crossed his arms in front of him, a shadow cast over his front by the fire behind him.

Hop clasped his hands in front of him. "It...It was the only thing I could think of. I didn't want to be sold to that man."

There was a moment of silence before Leon stalked forwards until he stood in front of Hop. It was there that Hop became suddenly aware of just how much taller and broader Leon was than him. He suppressed a nervous shiver.

"You realize just saying it won't be enough for them, right?" Leon leaned downwards until his arms were on either side of Hop, forcing him nearly on his back.

"Wh-What can they do? They can't watch. They won't know what we do or don't do," Hop said, his heart hammering in his chest. Leon's face was so close.

"No, but they can inspect my bedsheets and question the servants if they've heard us consummating our courtship. Trust me, they will," Leon said. His tone was deathly serious.

And as soon as the Judge thought nothing was going on between them, Hop would be carted off to the courthouse to complete the exchange. Hop swallowed. "I...I know."

Leon climbed onto the bed and Hop crawled backward until he hit the pillows. Leon hovered over him, his eyes roving over Hop's face and neck. There it was - the glint that Hop recognized as hunger. Hunger for him, for his body. Even though Hop had only ever thought of Leon as his remarkable older brother.

He shivered and felt moisture in the corners of his eyes. One of Leon's large, warm hands held his cheek. "Hush now. I won't hurt you. Come here..."

The press of his lips was firm, but not forceful. His kiss was surprisingly tender. Hop held still as though poised for a battle against a beast.

Leon kissed his mouth, his neck, and continued downwards until he bit the ends of the ties of the dress shirt Hop wore and pulled them loose. He pulled Hop's shirt from where it was tucked into his trousers and worked it up and over his head. Then Leon sat back to take in what he uncovered. Whatever he saw apparently pleased him. "I should take you hunting with me. It will build you up."

Once, Hop would have jumped at the suggestion. Now he shivered. "I suppose we could try..."

The corner of Leon's mouth lifted and he moved downwards, kissing here and there on Hop's torso before undoing the fastenings of his trousers and pulling them down. Hop gulped and pressed the back of his hand against his mouth as he stared at the ceiling of Leon's four-poster bed as he felt his trousers slide over his legs and off. Then he jumped when he felt a warm palm close over his undergarments and groin. "Relax, my one. I will be gentle and slow with you," Leon murmured.

A wave of warmth washed over Hop, not unlike the feeling he got whenever he touched himself. He wondered if he would be forbidden from doing that now that his pleasure was supposed to belong to his brother. Leon moved up to kiss him again and he gave a breathy moan despite himself. His body reacted to this touches no matter what his mind told him. He whimpered when squeezed. 

"I'm making you mine tonight," Leon said. "Mine and no one else's. None of the old bastards in the court will dare touch you. I will gut them like a boar if they do."

Hop panted as he watched Leon sit up and discard his clothes. He was already stiff himself - Hop's breath caught at the size of the bulge in his undergarments.

"Lee, I...I don't..." Hop stammered, but Leon put a finger to Hop's lips.

"I told you to hush," Leon said softly. "There is nothing to fear. I am your lover, am I not?"

Hop hesitated and then nodded, though he felt a tear leak out of the corner of one eye and travel down to be soaked up by his hair.

"Then I will show you the pleasures you can take from another," Leon said. Then, with a touch of dark assurance, he said, "And you will learn to love me in time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and their talk with dear Mother and Father.

Leon took him not once, not twice, but three times that night. It wasn't crazed or rough, but it seemed that now Leon had what he desired, he didn't want their time together to end. Even though Hop was exhausted by the third round and mostly laid there panting as his older brother pawed at his thighs and finished inside of him.

Afterward, Leon pulled Hop's back against his front with his arms wrapped around Hop's middle as they slept. In the godforsaken hours of the morning, Hop woke with his body singing and sore to stare out the window at the rustling trees. The stark memories of his own gasps and moans rang in his ears, the way they mingled with Leon's as he fucked Hop into the mattress. Despite his reservations and fear, Leon made him come, including when Hop's hands were pinned down on either side of his head while he was ravaged.

When the sky lightened, Leon roused and kissed behind Hop's ear before getting out of bed to wash and dress. Hop stayed in bed a while longer, wanting to avoid the inevitable moment when his brother's seed would come gushing out of him when he stood. But at long last, Leon patted his rump and said, "You may wish to wake. The servants will be up before too long."

Hop made a sound of acknowledgment and gingerly sat up. He felt exactly what he'd been dreading and his face gushed with red. As he rushed past Leon into the washroom, he heard a roguish chuckle that said Leon didn't regret a thing. By the time Hop returned, a couple of servants had brought him a change of clothes and stripped the bed of the soiled linens. He avoided their gazes as he clothed himself.

Just as he was about to slip out, Leon caught his arm. He was already impeccably dressed and groomed, just as he always was. He nodded towards the table by the window which had a meal placed on it. "Come eat with me. Mother and Father wish to speak to us. You'll need your strength." 

While Hop was already self-conscious enough in Leon's presence, he nodded and went over to sit at the table, trying to hide the wince at the soreness in his rear. Heat crept up his face and he kept it down as he ate some scones and eggs. They passed their breakfast in silence and it was agreed that Leon was to speak to their parents first. Though before he left, he held Hop's chin and ran his thumb over his bottom lip wordlessly. His golden eyes were blank and unreadable. Impossible to tell what he was thinking, though Hop was too exhausted in mind and body to worry about it too much.

It was mid-morning when an attendant came to Hop's chambers to take him to his father's study. The feel inside was about as joyful as a graveyard. Leon stared out a window with his back to the room while their parents sat behind a desk. Hop knew instantly that he would rather spend a whole year in a castle dungeon than stand in that room for five minutes. Especially when his father and mother fixed him with acute gazes. They looked a touch pale.

"I don't think we need to tell you how much things are in shambles because of you," Father said.

Hop clutched at his arms. Not even a simple word of greeting. "I am sorry."

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have cocked everything up. You would have stayed quiet and gone with His Honor." Father's gaze turned dark. "Do you have any idea what they say about us now? About you?"

Actually, Hop could hazard a guess. He had already heard the words "brotherfucker" whispered in the darkest corners of the estate. He didn't need to ask to know that the vast majority of that sentiment was directed towards him - the nobody, the cock-up, the plonker. Not at Leon, the beloved Champion of Galar. Nevermind that Leon was the elder and thus the one responsible. It was Hop's fault for putting Leon's life and career on the line.

"I...don't know, Father," Hop said quietly.

Father's fingers tapped impatiently on the table. "I have half a mind to hand you to Lord Rose's Guard. Do you know what penalties this disgusting act incurs? You will be lucky not to be stoned to death. As it is, we can attempt sending you to an Abbey so you can gain back some favor but-"

"You cannot," Leon suddenly said. "I told you. He is coming with me to the Capital."

Just when Hop was wishing that the stone floor would open up and swallow him whole, his head snapped up to stare at Leon. Leon hadn't even turned to look at anyone.

Their mother took a sharp intake of breath. "Leon, you don't have to take him with you, not when his presence might burden your reputation."

"You are correct. I don't have to, but I want to," He finally peered at them impassively.

"Everyone will talk," Mother said.

"Yes," Leon said simply.

"What if someone catches you and accuses you of sinful behavior," Father said.

Leon shrugged. "Then I dig up the skeletons in their closet and show them off. Don't think you're pulling the wool over my eyes. You want him to stay so you can send him to the Judge after I leave."

Hop's stomach fell away. Did...Did they hate him that much? Tears pricked at his eyes and his lip trembled.

"If we live apart, it will only raise suspicion," Leon said. "Would you rather we be thought of as faithless? At least the news that your sons are fucking will disappear in time. Give it a year. No one will care."

Both Hop and their Father turned red for much different reasons.

"How dare you," Father told Leon in a tone of voice that would have certainly meant Hop's doom if it was directed at him.

"Yes, how dare I try to protect my own little brother against a man who has killed younger with his...appetites," Leon said. He watched their parents steadily. While Hop shrank into himself, Leon was a stone sentinel against the storm. It was then Hop realized that there was little that could actually touch Leon, be it their country or their own family.

"What of his lessons? His work?" Mother said.

Leon glanced over at Hop. "Would you rather stay here or come with me to Wyndon?"

Hop clutched at his shoulders, feeling like a timid waif. He wished he had Leon's nerves. The choice seemed obvious; stay here and fall prey to his parents and a man who wanted him as nothing more than a morbid plaything...or go with Leon and try to fulfill his lustful desires and love in exchange for protection. There was no joy to be had in either option. He suddenly felt sick, but he had made his decision. His gaze went from Leon to his parents and back to Leon.

"I will go to Wyndon with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Dub/Consensual Sex at Beginning (not explicit), Jealousy, slight Noncon vibes near the end that don't go anywhere and are not explicit

Wyndon was a dazzling city that Hop had only ever heard about. The people were brilliant and everyone seemed to know Leon. They greeted him, tipped their hats to him, gave him their favors. He took it all in good humour.

Hop kept his head down, knowing that news and rumors traveled fast in Galar. There was no need to draw undue attention to himself nor his brother. Leon took Hop to his chambers in one of Lord Rose's properties, a gorgeous brick manor with gardens filled with flowers from all over the region. Hop's heart squeezed when he spotted the white wildflowers that grew in Postwick.

He was settled into a suite adjoining Leon's with its own bed and bath. But somehow Hop had the gut feeling he would be seeing more of Leon's bed than the one gifted to him.

His suspicions were proven correct when that night, after a supper of stew and pies, Leon took Hop to his bed-chamber. He set the chain in the lock so as to not be disturbed and then slowly stripped the clothes off of Hop before laying him in his bed. He took his time with every kiss and every touch, waiting until Hop was panting and straining for relief before finally mounting him.

And Hop allowed it, even when his instinct was to shy away from the touches and slam his eyes shut when Leon kissed him. Even when he shuddered, though, his body remembered the pleasure from their first night together and eagerly accepted the attention.

Better Leon than the slimy man who called himself a Judge in a court of law, Hop reminded himself. Leon wrapped Hop around him and rode him with abandon, yet with care all the same. He had never once been rough with Hop.

In the middle of it, when Hop tried to bite down his sounds for fear of anyone else in the manor hearing, Leon teased his ear with his tongue and said, "Let it go. Let the whole city hear you."

Then he struck something inside Hop that made him lose control of his voice and cry out Leon's name. There was no going back after that.

~

The ministry kept Leon busy enough during the day to the point where Hop had large swathes of time to himself. He spent his days poking around the manor or wandering into the city where he was fortunate enough that no one recognized him. It helped that without Leon there, he was often overlooked. He found shops and bakeries that imported recipes from Kalos. Sweets were such a weak point of his that he couldn't resist. Any comforts offered to him were welcome.

When he wasn't out and about, he read books from the library or idled his time at his writing desk. He didn't actually...have anyone to write to now that he was living with Leon, who was truly the only person he communicated with when he was in Postwick. The friends who lived near him when he was younger were off on their pilgrimages in other regions where it was too difficult for postmen to keep track of their movements.

It was during one of these times when he sat at his desk doodling little designs in his journal that a servant came up to tell him that a guest had arrived. Since Leon wasn't there to receive them, the duty fell to Hop.

He stood up (wincing slightly when the soreness in his rear flared up when he moved; Leon had been particularly desperate to have him the night before) and followed the butler to the front hall. Standing there was one of the most winsome men Hop had ever seen with his dark skin and icy blue eyes that pierced right through Hop.

When the man caught sight of Hop, he grinned, revealing a long, pointed canine that was more like a fang than a tooth.

Despite himself, Hop's heart skipped a beat. He came back to himself when the butler cleared his throat.

"My esteemed master Barre, may I present to you Lord Raihan of the family Kibana," the butler said with a flourish.

"It is pleasure- ah, I mean 'a' pleasure to meet you, Master Barre," Raihan said. He took Hop's hand and brushed his lips over his knuckles. Heat rose to Hop's face.

"L-Likewise, Lord Kibana," Hop managed. "But please, I'm not used to formalities. You may call me Hop."

Raihan's eyebrows raised a touch and he grinned with interest. "Hop...That's certainly unique. We just met and I can already tell it suits you. Well, you may call me Raihan as well. Let's do away with the titles."

Hop nodded, feeling a fluttering of butterfly wings in his chest. "V-Very good, Lo- Raihan." The warmth in his cheeks deepened. He glanced towards the butler. "I apologize that my elder brother is not here. He deals with most of the business. At least, I assume you're here on business?"

"Mm...More or less," Raihan said with a shrug. "I had some matters to discuss with him, but they can wait. For now, I would be delighted for the chance to become more acquainted with you. If you have time, of course."

"Y-Yes, I have time to entertain you for however long you wish to stay." Hop glanced over at the butler. "Please have tea and biscuits brought to the sitting room, if you will."

Hop found himself in better spirits as Raihan told him about hunting trips he had shared with Leon. Apparently the pair of them had been close friends for a long while.

With the addition of his stories, Hop found that Raihan was charming company. He hadn't felt this at ease for a long while - certainly not with Leon, when he often felt as though he was being appraised rather than appreciated. So when Raihan's fingers softly lingered over the soft skin on the back of his hand, Hop's heart skipped a beat and he blushed.

It was in this way that Leon found them, with Raihan's hand still over Hop's. Hop only noticed him in the doorway to the sitting room when the butler cleared his throat.

"The esteemed Lord Leon of the family Barre has arrived, good sirs," he said.

Normally people made it a habit to stand when Leon entered the room as though he was part of the royal family, but Raihan did not. He smiled cheerily up at Leon, finally letting his hand slide from Hop's. Hop wasn't expected to stand as he was not only Leon's brother but his...lover as well, and therefore an equal in status. That didn't stop him from averting his eyes, however, unable and unwilling to meet Leon's gaze.

Raihan had no such inhibitions. "Our Champion has arrived~," he said. "I was just telling your lovely younger brother about our mischief in days long past."

"...I see," Leon said. "Well then, you won't mind if I join you. Surely the tales you spin are full of exaggerations and hyperbole. Don't tell me you believe any of it, Hop."

The words were meant to be teasing, but there was too much coldness in Leon's tone to be anything close to playful. He didn't wait for any sort of invitation or welcoming before coming over to them and pulling up a chair on the clear side of the table. Hop shrank into himself a bit, wringing his wrists and feeling guilty, though he wasn't sure why.

Raihan, on the other hand, just scoffed. "Are you accusing me of weaving tall tales? I only ever tell the stark truth, especially to one as _close_ to you as Hop."

A servant had taken Leon's entry as a cue to refill their tea and tray of biscuits. Leon took a sip of tea but made no move towards the biscuits. Rather, he was watching Raihan carefully.

"Ah, of course, you would," Leon said. "Since your integrity is so sound, perhaps you could tell me how you supposedly erred in coming here while I was gone when you know exactly which hours I keep at the ministry?"

Without skipping a beat or having the common courtesy to be flustered, Raihan's grin widened as he said, "Oh, come now. I meant no offense if that's what you're thinking. I was only impatient to meet the one you talk so much about."

"Ah...And Hop would never turn down a visitor. I hope your curiosity was satisfied," Leon said, his expression carefully blank.

"Indeed! Perfectly so. In fact, I was enjoying myself so much, I'm afraid I lost track of time. I am to meet with our Lord Rose tonight," Raihan said, standing from the table. "You'll have to pardon me while I go and prepare."

Hop made a sound of protest but stopped at the chill in Leon's eyes that sent a shiver down his spine and redness to his face.

"Our butler will see you out, then," Leon said. "Good day to you."

Raihan was shown out of the room, but not before he took Hop's hand and kissed his knuckles once more. Hop was too shaken to appreciate it as he had the first time.

"Until next time, my gentle Hop," Raihan said.

"L-Likewise, Raihan," Hop stammered.

Leon couldn't get Raihan out of the sitting room and the manor quickly enough, it seemed. As soon as the dragon was gone, Leon rounded on Hop, took hold of his arm, and dragged him from the sitting room to their bed-chambers, ignoring Hop's sounds of alarm. When the heavy, double doors were open, Leon released him and shoved him into the room where he followed and bolted the door behind him.

"L-Lee, what are you doing?" Hop said, his voice shaking. 

"Don't tell me you believed all he told you?" Leon said. His voice was low and lethally calm. "Are you really that foolish?"

This time when Hop reddened, it was with indignity. "I had no reason to doubt him. For as much as you apparently told him about me, I heard nothing about him from you."

"For good reason," Leon hissed. "I wanted to keep you as far away from him as the Legends would will it."

"Why? He was only ever polite and kind to me!" Hop said. 

"I don't doubt it," Leon scoffed. "To get into your good graces, to gain an advantage over me and get under my skin. This isn't the first game we've played, trust me."

Hop's hands clenched into fists. "Wh-Why are you so determined to be suspicious of him? Is this because he was touching me when you entered? There was no hidden meaning behind it. If there was, it would be easy to set him straight."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Ah yes, I noticed. Strange how you were so willing to let him get close to you and play the part of the bashful maiden but you flinch whenever I touch you."

To his chagrin, Hop blanched and looked away. "That is different."

"Is it?" Leon took a step towards him as a dark cloud gathered around him with the intent to consume Hop. "Then explain to me why you welcome his attention but you act disgusted by me when we're together."

Hop opened his mouth to speak but was unable to form any words. He fell silent and averted his gaze. 

Now that Leon had found the weak point, he decided to dig in. "You fancy him, don't you? I saw how you looked at him. Would you have let him kiss you if I hadn't arrived when I did? Would you let him fuck you?"

Tears dotted at Hop's eyes and he burst out, "Why do you speak to me like this? What does it matter to you? I gave you what you wanted! I'm not fit to be any sort of spouse to you. We are brothers and our parents wouldn't allow it. No one in this city would allow it!"

He jumped when Leon slammed an open palm against the wall just above and to the side of Hop's head. He leaned down so he stared Hop in his eyes. "You think I give a damn what the city thinks? Or about what our parents think? Why do you think I brought you here with me? So they wouldn't be able to interfere with us again."

Hop wanted to look away but Leon's golden eyes were dark and they wouldn't let him.

"Did you think this was a fleeting thing? A dalliance?" Leon said, his eyes lidded like a lizard's. "That is wrong. I intend to keep you, Hop. You're not a side dish while another will be the main course. You're the entire feast to me."

Heat flushed throughout Hop's face and neck. "But... But why? You could have anyone. I don't have anything to offer someone like you. Why do you desire me?"

"You don't think you have anything to offer because our parents made you believe it. You're so much more of a treasure than anyone in this entire city." Leon said this with a gentle hiss at the end of his words. He tried to take Hop's jaw in his hand and frowned when Hop flinched away. "Do you still think I'll hurt you? When have I ever done anything to cause you injury?"

Hop tried to move away but found his way blocked with Leon's other arm as he was crowded against the wall. Leon's voice lowered until it was nothing more than a growl.

"You would let _him_ touch you, wouldn't you?" Leon sneered. "If he invited you into his bed, you would jump at the opportunity."

Hop turned his head to the side but Leon just followed him, trying to get his gaze back. "Stop this!"

"He doesn't love you. He would use you for his own gain and abandon you in some damp alleyway," Leon said.

Hop put his hands on Leon's shoulders to try and shove him away, but his brother was immovable. "Stop trying to upset me! You just want him to be a villain! You don't know him!"

Leon barked out an unpleasant, humorless laugh. "And you do? You spent an afternoon in his company and you claim to know him? Then tell me, my _darling_ , did you know he was betrothed? Did he tell you that while he was entertaining you with his stories?"

The blood drained away from Hop's face until his formerly flushed face was sickly. The strength seeped out of his limbs and they just hung limply on Leon's shoulders. "Th-That's a lie. You're saying this to be cruel to me."

"Ah, so you _do_ have feelings for him," Leon said, disgusted. "It's not a lie, I'm afraid. Our _distinguished_ Lord Raihan is arranged to be married to the Lord of Spikemuth as of six months ago. Well before he came to know of you."

Feeling his knees beginning to buckle, he sank down the wall a bit. Leon grabbed him by his biceps and hauled him back up."Now, do you understand?" Leon said. "Do you understand that he doesn't care for you? He's unable to love you as I would. I would give you my heart and soul, Hop. You already have them, in fact. I've given you a place in this manor, servants, the best of meals and fabrics. Is that still not enough to satisfy you?"

Hop finally glared up at his older brother with tears welling up in his eyes. "You think this is about matching my expectations? Do you think you can give me food and fine clothes and it will be enough to make me yours?" He tried to wrench away from Leon again, but Leon held fast. Hop beat his small fists against Leon's chest in frustration, but it may as well have been mosquito bites for all the good they did him.

"You're cruel! You're all so cruel! Our family hates me, the society of Galar has deemed me useless and a plaything, and you just want me to be your devoted doll!" With his eyes squeezed shut and blurred with grief, Hop didn't see whatever reaction to his words Leon might have. He didn't care anyway. "I should have given myself to the Judge. It would have been preferable to...to whatever twisted play this is."

Leon's hands tightened around him. "Surely you jest."

"No! I don't. I don't jest!" Hop cried. "I should have gone with everyone's wishes. It would have made everything better than _this_."

In a matter of seconds, Hop was yanked off of the wall, dragged across Leon's bed-chambers, and shoved onto his bed. Hop's heart pounded as he shrieked in alarm and tried to push Leon off.

"Lee, stop! What are you doing?! Release me! Get off!" But his older brother had clambered up on the bed after him and pinning Hop with his weight, his long, violet hair hanging down and brushing around Hop's face and shoulders. Now Hop was afraid, having never felt anger like this from Leon towards him before. He pushed at Leon's arms when Leon tore the front of his vest and shirt open. With a sob, Hop turned his head to the side. "Please, d-don't...N-Not like this..."

It was then that he felt the way Leon's hands shook and the warm, wet drops that fell on the sheer fabric of his undergarments, soaking through to his skin underneath. He widened his eyes and peered up at Leon to find tears quietly streaming down his older brother's face. He made no move to keep forcing Hop's compliance.

"Am I to understand," Leon began, "That you would rather have an old, sick fuck grope at you and slobber all over you...than to lay with me again?"

Any reply Hop may have had was caught in his throat. He opened his mouth uselessly as though to speak, but nothing came out. Before he could even begin to comprehend what Leon was thinking, he suddenly pushed himself off of Hop and stepped onto the floor. He gathered up his messed hair and tossed it behind his back.

He didn't so much as glance back at Hop as he said, "If that is what you prefer, I'll write to our parents and the Judge immediately to tell them you've changed your mind. It will make them so _happy_."

"L-Lee..." Hop stammered. He pushed himself up to a sitting position on the bed and stared at his brother through tear-blurred vision. "Lee, wait..."

But it was too late. After a moment to adjust his clothing, Leon strode from the bed-chamber, his hands clenched into fists. He slammed the door behind him and Hop was left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Story where Raihan is a bit of a jackass.
> 
> "The Visit" as in the Chapter Summary is a reference to when my dad listened to an audio recording of Sense and Sensibility and the end of one of the chapters describes how they're going to get ready for "The Visit" and the words are emphasized. So ever since, we refer to Regency/Period stories as "The Visit".


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have shown some interest in this fic, so I decided to finish it. It's short, but sweet and it will feel good to finish at least one fic on this site for once, HAH.
> 
> CHP Warnings: Consensual Sex, incest, mention of trafficking.

The brothers stayed separate for a week, whether by intention or coincidence. Hop kept himself shut up in his bedchambers, most often curled up in a chair beside his fire with his knees pulled up to his chest. The late summer storms brought a chill with the dying heat, especially at night. Hop shut his windows and just watched the rain play on the panes. His chest felt heavy as though it was difficult to breathe. Perhaps he should be crying, but he was too exhausted. 

There was silence from Leon's end. When he wasn't at work in the ministry, he retreated either to his study or his bedchambers. He had said nothing to Hop ever since the evening when the Lord of Hammerlocke visited, doing nothing to acknowledge his existence. Whether or not he indeed wrote to their parents to reinstate the Judge's offer...Hop did not know. 

It made him sick with unease to consider it. His appetite was all but gone. The servants were hard put to get him to drink some broth, let alone take a proper meal. All he could imagine was being handed over to the Judge, hauled back to the man's estate, and made into a pleasure toy. Hop's parents would give him flack because he was no longer a virgin and would not fetch as high a price.

...No longer a virgin. That was correct; Hop gave his first kiss and first time to Leon. He'd been having sex with his older brother all this time. More or less by choice. He knew what Leon's groans sounded like when he came, how he preferred to have Hop on his back so they could kiss during the act, how deeply Leon's cock could hit inside of him. The soft tone to his voice when he murmured endearments into Hop's ear in Galarian and Kalosian. The flush to his face when he thrusted into Hop. Despite himself, Hop's lower belly flared at the memories of it all.

None of it was meant for Hop. Brothers were not supposed to share these experiences, these sensations. There was no denying that Leon was beautiful, and it endlessly puzzled Hop that his brother wanted to be lovers with him, of all people. If Leon was to be believed, it wasn't out of pity or obligation, but his genuine feelings. It was beyond belief. Why didn't Leon court any of the lords and ladies of Rose's court. Surely, they were more worthy of Leon's attention than Hop. 

Well...Leon might very well pursue someone else _now_ \- now that Hop wounded his pride and broke his heart. It was only a matter of time before Leon grew tired of his younger brother anyway and tossed him aside to be with someone more interesting. Someone who would be honored to be with the Champion of Galar.

In other words, Hop was on his own now. His parents made it clear that they were not interested in taking him back. He could escape to the Wilds and live as a vagabond but Hop only had a rudimentary knowledge of survivalist skills. It would be a lucky thing if he could last a fortnight. He could do as his father suggested and take up praying in an abbey but...well, he was no longer a virgin. While it wasn't unheard of for someone like him to pledge themselves to God, it was a bit harder. Especially considering the coupling was incestuous. 

So, Hop had no argument to defend himself. He was highly likely about to be delivered to the Judge. He fucked up with the one person willing and able to protect him. The idolization Hop held for Leon for years may very well have been the thing to make Leon attracted to him. Their relationship (either as brothers or lovers) was probably going to end because of all this.

With these ideas churning in his head, Hop found himself clutching at his arms as he trudged to Leon's bedchambers that night, dressed in a pair of simple trousers and a loose shirt. He carried no candle or lamp so the darkness could hide his shame. The impulse hit him from out of the blue and propelled him forward blindly. If he was doomed to be a plaything, he may as well have one last night with someone who bothered to give him pleasure. If Leon responded, that is. 

His elder brother lounged in a sofa chair in his study, reading a book propped on his knee without really reading it. It was the first time Hop saw him in days. By the looks of the dark lines underneath his eyes and the stray locks of hair from his braid, he was just as tired as Hop. He paid no mind when the door opened to admit Hop and then shut behind him. 

Hop's heart thumped painfully in his chest when he laid eyes on his brother. They used to be so close when they were kids. When their parents lavished attention on Leon for his success in his lessons and endeavors, Leon would then shower Hop with gifts and affection. Affection Hop thought was only brotherly. When did it change into desire?

Hop's steps carried him over to the chair where he could glance over Leon's shoulder at his book. Something about traditional legends in Hoenn. Leon used to read to him from those volumes. 

"What?" Leon muttered without looking at him. Hop winced at the gruffness.

"L-Lee...I-I..." Hop nibbled on his bottom lip. His words were absolutely failing him as he lapsed into silence. 

Leon let out a long exhale. "Will that be all?"

Hop raised his gaze. Leon still wouldn't look at him. Hopelessness sank heavy into his gut. He dropped his arms and had to blink away tears. 

"I _said_ , will that be-" Leon began, but he froze when Hop fell onto him, burying his face into the nape of his neck. His book fell to the floor. "Hop, what the hell is this?" 

Hop had no idea what he was doing, in truth. He only knew that he was weary and was going to be separated from his brother soon. He also knew that he loved Leon one way or another. This might be the last chance to feel something good. 

Instead of replying, his lips pressed to the warm skin of Leon's throat. Leon went very still. 

"Hop."

"Please..." Hop could hear the tears in his voice.

He nuzzled Leon, only half aware of what he was doing. All he knew was that if Leon pushed him away now, it was over for him. 

He heard Leon suck in air through his teeth. "Is this a game?"

"N-No," Hop said but then he gasped when Leon grabbed him and hoisted him over the arm of the couch into his lap. He had a moment to raise his face before Leon's took hold of either side of his face and crushed their mouths together. Hop stiffened but could do nothing but moan when he was pressed up against Leon's body. One week of avoidance and he was kissing Hop like a starving man. Having nowhere else to go, his arms went around Leon's neck.

When they separated, Leon ground out, "You know I play to win." He bucked his hips, making Hop rock in his lap. Straddling Leon as Hop was, this meant that their groins rubbed together. 

"I-I know..." Hop whispered. Leon lowered his face to suck on his throat. Marks would be left to make it clear who possessed his little brother. Leon would probably like nothing more than to drag Hop to the ministry without a collar to show him off, particularly if Raihan was there.

Hop gasped at a brush of teeth, his fingers curling into Leon's hair. "Lee..." There was no point in thought anymore, just in feeling. It was the first time when the shiver that went up his spine while Leon touched him was pleasurable instead of nervous. 

At the sound of his name, Leon grunted and pulled Hop closer, though it was only so he could get Hop in a position to lift him up with Hop's legs around his waist. He stood and strode over to his desk with the fingers of one hand kneading Hop's ass. With his free arm, Leon shoved a stack of papers and books onto the floor before pinning Hop to the desk and claiming his mouth again. 

Clothing was either pulled off or pushed aside. They moaned into each other's mouths and skin. Leon held Hop's legs back by his knees and pushed into him with another satisfied grunt. Hop held onto the edges of the desk as he was fucked without hesitation. 

And as he held himself to meet Leon's thrusts, he knew there was no denying that he was the one who initiated this. That he had met Leon's kisses with a responding, desperate hunger. That every fiber of his being was pleading just to _come_. 

And then, when his climax finally hit, he fairly screamed for his brother.

The rain had calmed by the time Leon recovered enough to right their clothing and carry Hop to his bedroom. He dozed in Leon's strong, warm grip, not realizing that they were settled in bed until Leon was undressing them down to their underwear and cuddling up to him. In the dim light from the fireplace, Hop glanced up at Leon's chiseled features.

"How much time do I have left here?" he asked, meekly.

Leon frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

Hop flushed and swallowed before replying, "When is the Judge coming for me?"

More silence followed and then Leon gave a dry chuckle. "You actually thought I..." He flipped his braid behind his back and then cupped Hop's cheek. "Hop…forgive me. I was never going to write to any of them to begin with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @for_gotta  
> CuriousCat: for_gotta

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the usage of Barre as a name for the family from a couple other Leehop authors on AO3. Barre means "hilltop" in Scottish Gaelic.


End file.
